The Life of Toothless
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: While hiccup was unconscious after the battle with the Red death he gets a visit from his mother in a dream where he learns about Toothless' life in the Dragon's nest and why he means so much to him as a friend.


The Life of Toothless

Summary: While hiccup was unconscious after the battle of the Red Death he gets a visit from his mother in a dream where he learns about Toothless's life in the Dragon's Nest and why he means so much to him as a friend.

''Where am I?'' Hiccup asked himself looking around. He was in a dark room with little light.''Ah why does my leg hurt?'' Hiccup groaned looking down rubbing his leg.

''Hiccup?'' came a voice not too far away from him. ''Who's their?'' Hiccup called. ''Hiccup?'' it came again. ''Show yourself!'' Hiccup called.''it's me.'' came a gentle and loving voice that Hiccup recognized.

A figure came out. She had long dark brown hair tied up in two braids and forest green eyes. She wore a battle garb and a traditional viking helmet. She was known in the island for her great courage in battles and loving care for her family. She was known also for her flexible mind and her sarcastic humor that tries things better in times of hardship. She was Valhallarama,the wife of the chief Soick the vast and otherwise known as...

''Mom!'' Hiccup shouted running up to Valhallarama and hugging her as tight as he could. Valhallarama smiled warmly as she hugged him back. ''Hello Hiccup.''

''Mom I've missed you.'' Hiccup said with a few tears. ''And I you hmm I haven't seen you since you were littler.'' She responded smiling at him. Hiccup laughed like always have at her jokes.''Mom you don't know what has happened to me since you left.'' ''Yes I do I have been watching you from Valhalla and I am very proud of you for what you've done. You've finally ended the war with the dragons that's been going on for ages.'' ''Your proud of me?'' Hiccup asked smiling.''Yes.'' Vahallarama said smiling ''Thank you.''Hiccup responded wiping his tears away.

''Hiccup I want you to meet some friends of mine.'' Vahallarama said holding out her hand. ''Ok.'' Hiccup said taking it and began walking with her. After a few moments of walking they came across two figures. The figures looked like giant black cats with bat like wings bigger than toothless. One had piercing yellowish eyes that can stare right int your soul but the other had jade-green eyes that sparkled like jewels and had a loving stare. These creatures were known as the unholy offsprings of lightning and death otherwise known as...

''Night furies'' Hiccuped whispered in awe. Valhallarama smiled ''Go on.'' She said ''Introduce yourself.'' Hiccup approached closer to the dragons with his mother right next to him. ''Hi.'' he said holding out his hand to them. The one with yellow eyes butted his head against his hand and the one with jade-green eyes nuzzled under his arm. Hiccup smiled as he scratched each of them with his mom. Suddenly more Night furies appeared about the same size as Toothless playing with each other. The two night furies

left immediately to join them.

''Who are these night furies mom? I thought night furies were rare.'' ''Hiccup this is toothless's family. The two big ones are his mother and father and the younger ones are his brothers and sisters.'' Hiccups mouth dropped open but then he closed it. ''This is Toothless's family?'' ''Yes.'' ''So that means they died as well?'' ''Yes.'' ''What happened?'' Vahallarama sighed. ''It was a long time ago. You remember that big dragon that made the dragons steal food for her?'' ''Yes.'' "Well it has been given the same horrible treatment to all the dragons that all the night furies left and now on islands far away that's why night furies are considered rare in Berk. All except for these two because they were going to have their eggs. The father was out getting food for his mate but when he heard she was having her eggs he came back to see her but when the Red death heard neither of them brought food to her she attacked them. Toothless's parents tried to protect their eggs but they died however. She ate his father first and then his mother after she hid the eggs but she founded the eggs and smashed them all killing the brothers and sisters Toothless's could have had.'' Hiccup wiped a tear away as Vahallarama continued. ''However she missed one egg and that's how Toothless was born. Like you he was an outcast for being very intelligent and a very strong fighter. No other dragon took him in. He had to take care of himself. The other dragons think he is dangerous and never let him around others. He never knew what it's like to have a relationship with someone. He never serves the ''queen'' and that's why he never steals food.''

Hiccup couldn't help but cry but his mother wiped his tears away and smiled . ''But all of that has changed because of of you he now has a friend. Someone to care for and he never wants to loose that. That's why he protected you in the kill ring and saved you after the battle.'' ''He... he saved me?'' Hiccup asked smiling. ''Yes.'' ''I wish he was here.'' Vahallarama smiled warmly at him.''You'll see him again very soon.'' ''Really?'' ''Yes remember when you hit your head after the battle?'' ''Yes.'' ''Well you were unconscious after that happened but you'll wake up soon.'' ''Wait?'' Hiccup asked.''Will I ever see you again?'' Vahallraama smiled placing a gentle and friendly kiss on his forehead. ''you will.'' Suddenly a bright white light appeared and Hiccup heard a bark. He opened his eyes and saw Toothless looking over him smiling. He didn't

know what to say. He wanted to thank him for being a good friend. He wanted to say how sorry he is about the hard life he had. He wanted to tell him how he will always be their for him anytime he needs a friend as Toothless has always been there for him as a friend but all he can manage to say was ''Hey Toothless.''


End file.
